Únicos
by Erised Black
Summary: Tras veinte años de haberla conocido, Nahuel regresa para conseguir lo que, según su punto de vista, está predestinado a ser suyo. Pero Jacob no está dispuesto a dejar que se acerque a Renesmee. A su Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

**Únicos**

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que la vio, y como supuso habría cambiado. Aunque el cambio fue realmente sorprendente, y no porque no fuera el esperado.

Dos décadas hacía ya que había visitado la residencia de los Cullen en Forks. Para aquel entonces ella era una niña, un bebé casi, y ya le había parecido la criatura más atractiva que había visto en el mundo, aunque no despertó nada más que admiración en él. Ese día, y los que lo secundaron, en su cabeza habían hervido tantas cosas que apenas pensó en ella.

Pero no se le escapó esa aura que la rodeaba.

Había algo en ella, en aquella chiquilla, que hacía imposible que lograras olvidarla. Una magia escondida, una red luminosa que te dejaba atrapado a ella.

Por eso, cuando consiguió solucionar los problemas con sus fantasmas del pasado, decidió volver para verla. Eran únicos. Ella era la única de su especie con quien no guardaba ningún lazo familiar, y poco a poco se había ido haciendo a la idea de que ella y él estaban predestinados.

Era una noche de Octubre cuando llegó por fin a los límites de la casa de los Cullen. Ataba apunto de amanecer y le sorprendió ver, a través de la espesura del bosque, las luces encendidas al otro lado de la pared de cristal. Los vampiros no tenían la necesidad de encenderlas, pero dedujo que era por sus costumbres humanas.

Escuchó como oían su llegada y se preparaban para recibirlo en la puerta delantera, así que hacia allí se dirigió.

Edward lo esperaba un paso por delante de todos y con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. Obviamente, no había nada en él que hubiera cambiado. Toda su fisonomía era la misma, el mismo color del topacio en los ojos. Lo recibió con un apretón de manos.

A su lado esperaba un tanto emocionada su esposa, Bella. En la espectacular belleza de su esposa sólo había acaecido un pequeño cambio: sus ojos ahora eran del mismo tono dorado que los del resto de la familia Cullen.

Saludó a todos los miembros al tiempo que estos los animaban a entrar, pero no logró ver ninguna señal de quien él andaba buscando. ¿Acaso ya no vivía allí?

-Sigue aquí –respondió a su pregunta Edward en un susurro suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más lo oyera-, pero no interfieras –casi amenazó.

¿No debía interferir? ¿En qué?

Esta vez no le repuso. Los demás vampiros del clan continuaron con la excitación de su llegada varias horas, preguntándole qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo entre otras cosas. Él les contestó a todo con amabilidad, esperando la llegada del único ser semejante a él que había por la región.

Ya había amanecido cuando olió un nuevo efluvio que parecía olvidado, pero no tardó en reconocerlo.

-Ahora llega Renesmee –anunció Bella, con un tono de alivio. Al parecer andaba preocupada por el paradero de su hija-. ¡Seguro que estará muy contenta de verte!

Él sonrió. El motivo de su viaje estaba a menos de siete pasos de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y por fin la vería. ¿Cómo habría cambiado?

Cuando Renesmee Cullen apareció por la puerta, no se fijó en su acompañante, porque quedó realmente impresionado.

Tenía el mismo rostro en forma de corazón que su madre, y los mismos labios demasiado gruesos para su mentón. La nariz, recta y perfecta, se parecía a la de su padre, del mismo modo que la espesor y negrura de sus pestañas. El color chocolate de sus ojos se había vuelto tan cautivador como profundo. La larga cabellera de rizos perfectos le había crecido, o se la había dejado crecer, hasta algo más de media espalda, y seguía teniendo el rubor en las mejillas.

Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, porque los dos eran de la misma especie. Una cuyos miembros se podían contar con los dedos de dos manos.

-Hola, Nahuel –saludó ella, quien al parecer se acordaba a la perfección de él.

No había pensado en ningún momento qué iba a suceder en cuanto ella le viera a él, pero si había adivinado lo que, velozmente, se transformaba en su interior.

Aquel ser debía estar predestinado a él, del mismo modo que él lo estaba para ella. Si no se hubieran encontrado ya, veinte años atrás, Renesmee, o como había visto que todos la llamaban, Nessie, no estaría viva en aquellos momentos. ¿Era ella consciente de que su existencia se la debía a la de él mismo?

Fue entonces cuando reparó en el acompañante.

Era quizás el más alto de la habitación, y algo menos corpulento que el tal vampiro llamado Emmett. Su piel rojiza resaltaba al lado de la de la joven a la que cogía de la cintura con confianza. La sonrisa pícara desapareció de su rostro al notar el escrutinio que el recién llegado le estaba haciendo.

Ya lo había visto antes y, aunque no era un vampiro, apenas había cambiado en veinte años.

No hubo necesidades de palabras entre los dos para ver que, en aquel momento, los dos deseaban, más que a su propia vida, lo que Jacob Black había empujado detrás de su espalda en un movimiento defensivo.

En menos de una milésima de segundo los ocho vampiros restantes habían adoptado la misma posición de ataque.

Nahuel los imitó, aunque no iba a atacarlos.

…

_Bueno, bueno. En principio esto debía haber sido un one-shot pero finalmente me decidí para hacerlo más largo, aunque todavía no sé cuanto. El resto de los capítulos van a ser más largos._

_Espero que os haya gustado,_

_Erised Black._


	2. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he actualizado la historia. No es por nada en concreto, quizás por falta de inspiración y demasiado trabajo en la universidad. De momento no creo que la continue y, si fuera el caso, avisaría por PM.

Muchas gracias y perdón por daros falsas ilusiones.

Erised Black.


End file.
